Victorious Drabbles
by LoveMeIfUWant
Summary: Drabbles about the Victorious characters. You give me a pairing, I'll write it. Humor, Dramatic, Sad, Happy...Anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's LoveMeIfUWant, and I recently deleted all of my old stories. But now I'm back! Get excited! My writing may be a little rough at first, but that's only because I've been gone a year! It will get better! Anyways, I saw one of these written on the Kane Chronicles and I thought I would try it. You guys are going to give me a romantic couple or friendship couple and a one or two word topic. **

**Ex- Beck and Jade**

**Romantic**

**Sailboat (Make them random, it makes them more fun to write and read!)**

**I will do any couple, apart from slash-I don't mind it, but I can't write it! I've tried. My Bade ones will be the best, since that's my main ship, but I'll write Bori, Bat, Jandre, Rade, Tandre, Cabbie, Candre, etc. And any characters can be paired up for friendship drabbles. I will post the first one when I get a topic and ship, and try to post one daily, or every other day. I'll try to keep this going for a while, just so I can keep writing, and I will do several other multi-chapter stories and oneshots also. **

**P.S. Story Ideas? **

**Question-iCarly or Victorious?**


	2. Cabbie

**Plot Submitted by dream. kj Topic-Watermelon Pairing-Cabbie**

**Thanks for being my first reviewer! It's kind of weird…but like I said I haven't written in forever! **

**Also, I'm only doing one a day.**

**Tomorrow- Jade and Andre submitted by fallinginlike**

**Enjoy!**

_Well now, old Jake Elliot, he didn't believe in ghosts. Not one bit. Everyone in town knew the log cabin back in the woods was haunted, but Jake just laughed whenever they talked about it. Finally, the blacksmith dared him to spend the night in the haunted log cabin. If he stayed there until dawn, the blacksmith would buy him a whole cartload of watermelons. Jake was delighted. Watermelon was his absolute favorite fruit. He accepted the dare at once, packed some matches and his pipe, and went right over to the log cabin to spend the night. _

_Jake went into the old log cabin, started a fire, lit his pipe, and settled into a rickety old chair with yesterday's newspaper. As he was reading, he heard a creaking sound. Looking up, he saw that a gnarled little creature with glowing red eyes had taken the seat beside him. It had a long, forked tail, two horns on its head, claws at the ends of its hands, and sharp teeth that poked right through its large lips. _

"Ahh!" Cat screamed in fear. The book she and Robbie had to read for their literature project was freaking the bubbly redhead out. Robbie reached his hand out to her and she took it, squeezing tightly. She handed the book to Robbie and he continued reading.

_"There ain't nobody here tonight except you and me," the creature said to Jake. It had a voice like the hiss of flames. His heart nearly stopped with fright. He leapt to his feet. _

_"There ain't going to be nobody here but you in a minute," the man told the gnarled creature. He leapt straight for the nearest exit - which happened to be the window - and hi-tailed it down the lane lickety-split. He ran so fast he overtook two rabbits being chased by a coyote. But it wasn't long before he heard the pounding of little hooves, and the gnarled creature with the red eyes caught up with him. _

_"You're making pretty good speed for an old man," said the creature to old Jake Elliot._

_"Oh, I can run much faster than this," He told it. He took off like a bolt of lightning, leaving the gnarled creature in the dust. As he ran passed the blacksmith he asked what was wrong. _

_"Never mind about them watermelons," Jake shouted to the blacksmith without breaking his stride. _

"Wait…he didn't get the watermelons?" Cat asked, not getting the point of the story. Her lip quivered. She wanted Jake to get watermelon so he could be happy like her. Except for now she wasn't happy. Robbie sighed.

"How about I go cut you up some watermelon?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yay!' Cat giggled, completely forgetting about Jake and the story. Robbie walked to his kitchen and cut two pieces of watermelon for her, and made a fruit salad for himself. He walked back to Cat, who was happily humming Give It Up, the song she and Jade had sung at Karaoke Dokie. He sat down the plates and Cat smiled wide.

"Thank you Robbie!" she exclaimed, and kissed him on the cheek. Robbie blushed as red as her hair. He had been waiting for that for a while now. Cat chuckled and whispered in his ear, "We've got all night," before picking up a piece of watermelon and cuddling into Robbie's side playfully.


	3. Jandre

**Plot submitted by fallinginlike Topic-Carry Me Pairing-Jade and Andre**

**KosminKhaos-So you want a Sinjin/Robbie friendship?**

**Bade4life21-I'll do a Bade hurt/comfort as soon as I get a topic Ex. Abuse, fighting, jealousy etc.**

**Coming Up- Rade**

It was a week or so after Beck and Jade broke up, and neither of them were themselves. Which is why, as Andre and Jade sat in the black box theater at 1 in the morning, Jade wasn't complaining, or making fun of him, or making sarcastic comments. Either that was the reason, or it was that she had fallen asleep.

They were supposed to write and then sing a song, but Andre had done most of the work, Jade insisting that she would sing it and he would write it. They had been at school the longest time, that eventually Andre just wrote some crappy ending they could fix later- when Jade was awake- to so he could go home and go to sleep. Either that or so he could get away from the girl he never really got over. He shook her shoulders repeatedly. She yawned and mumbled something under her breath.

"Jade!" he shouted. She jumped a little, before composing herself. She tried to sound mad when she said it, but failed completely.

"Wha, What?" she yawned.

"The songs finished, let's go home," Andre briefly explained.

"Okay," she muttered. Andre waited about 15 seconds before realizing she wasn't going to get up.

"Jade!"

"Hmmm?"

"Get up!"

"Carry me." He swallowed. The musical prodigy didn't think he could come that close to his crush without spilling that he was in love with her. But, because he loved her, he did it anyway. Andre picked her up bridal style, and carried her out to his car. She was to light, he thought, too easy to carry.

"Andre?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you."

Gulp.

"I love you too, Jade." And a smile played on her lips, she opened her eyes wide, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Promise?" She asked. Her tone was completely different, not persuading you to think she had even been asleep. Andre chuckled. She had always been a fantastic actress.

"Yeah." She kissed him. Quickly, nothing really passionate, or long, but it was said one thing. She loved him. And the way he returned this kiss showed he loved her just as much.

**I've never written Jandre, and I'm not sure what that was. I'll have to practice writing for that pairing…**

**Question- Bade or Bori?**


	4. Rade

**Submitted By-CatRobbie Topic-Vampires Pairing-Robbie/Jade**

***Jade is still dating Beck in this**

**Up next-Bade, then Bori**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a swim meet, but I'm back! I will do a Bade one tomorrow, and, even though I'm not a Bori shipper, that one will be up on Friday, unless therenis a change of plans.**

Robbie held his little sister, Rylie's, hand on Halloween. She was dressed as a vampire; apparently that was the new big trend. But she was only six, so the more likely reason is that she wanted to dress up like a vampire. He guesses she thought she was too old to be a princess again. They were three neighborhoods over from their house when Robbie saw a familiar, gigantic house with the lights turned off out front. He pulled Rylie over to the long driveway, and up to the front door. He knocked once softly, but then he heard screaming. He pounded the door, quicker, harder, as the crying got louder. He looked down at his baby sister, who was thankfully oblivious to it all.

"Jade!" He screamed loudly, as loud as he could. He was knocking constantly now. Suddenly all noise stopped, and he pressed his ear to the door even farther. He was pondering about what was going on in the West home right about now, and how loud Jade must have been screaming if he could hear her through the door. Rylie tugged on his hand-pointing to a blonde haired girl running over to them, an older girl running to catch up with her.

"Hey Maddy, Ally-can you guys take Rylie for a while?" he asked his cousins. "I need to take of something with a… friend." He choked on the word friend, because he loved her so much more than that. Ally, the older of the two, nodded, and took the younger girls hands and walked to the next house over.

He started knocking ferociously again, screaming out her name louder-which he received a few stares for-before the door opened to reveal a broad shouldered man, which in all the years Robbie had known Jade, he had never met. He could see Jade in the background, with tears and mascara all streaming down her face. Her hair was brown again, with purple highlights, and she was obviously wearing pajamas, just a black tank top and the shortest gray shorts Robbie had seen. Her eyes flooded with relief as she saw him standing at the door. The man opened his mouth to speak before she interrupted.

"Dad, he's a friend." The man turned and glared at the girl and walked farther inside, whispering something in the girl's ear, and then walking out of Robbie's sight. Jade walked forward slowly and Robbie could see the red mark on her cheek and the bruises covering her arms. She pulled the door behind as walked outside, tears still falling down her face. He wrapped her in a hug, which she didn't refuse but didn't return while she cried into his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. It happens a lot." She replied, which made his heart break even more. He hated that her father hurt her on purpose, he hated she was dating Beck, and he hated he was in love with her. Rylie came up around then, but Robbie was too focused on the girl he loved to wonder where Ally was.

"Look Jade! I'm a vampire!" Rylie exclaimed. Jade forced a smile on her face, because she was too upset to reply with her usual rudeness, and the girl was like a miniature Cat; very sensitive.

"That's awesome Rylie! You look adorable." She said while choking back sobs. Robbie took the little girls hand, and turned her away from Jade, and quickly he kissed her on the lips before running to the next house.

**There you go. Its open ended, so it can be one-sided or two-sided. And, yes, I'm aware it had almost nothing to do with vampires.**

**Oh, and about the part saying Jade has brown hair, I know its random, but I like her brown hair better, so I picture her with brown hair all the time, but you guys imagine her how you want her to look, okay?**


	5. Bade

**Hey! Okay, so this chapter was suggested by several people. I used the four brothers thing, submitted by mynameisntRose, but a lot of other people just said Bade, or Bade family. **

***Also, you guys can submit one plot per chapter, but it might be a while before I get to it.**

**I will not be able to update tomorrow I'll update a Bori chapter when I get to 25 reviews.**

****Jade has four brothers. So, like the way brothers are, when Beck asked her out, they had a problem with it. Her father kind of hated her, and her mom was dead, so her brothers took care of her.

Jake was the oldest. At 21, he was the one who would interrogate any boy who got within three feet of her, and the one who would go up to them in dark alleys to threaten him. "If you hurt Jade in any way, you're dead!" he would say. Beck took that better than her past boyfriends. One fled the country, the other moved to Europe, another got beaten up for cheating on her, and all the others were never to be seen again. Except for Beck. He smiled, nodded, and replied, "I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her."

Mason was the 19 year old. Technically, he was Jades half-brother, from when her dad cheated on her mom, but they treated each other like siblings. When Beck started dating Jade, Mason was a sophomore, but he was still as threatening as he is now. He was more of the strong, lead football player, typical guy. His job was to spy on them. Keep tabs on where there dates were, what they were doing on them, and how long they lasted. He would create distractions when they were about to kiss, or when Beck was about to put his arm around his little sister. So, obviously, the first time Beck leaned in to kiss Jade, he pulled out his cellphone and called her. She didn't plan on her not answering. She always answered her phone. Maybe she actually loved this boy.

Ryan was a year younger than Jade, at 15. But he was a lot taller than her, and a lot stronger, and was probably the most over protective. He was taller than Beck was, and just as good-looking. His job...well he didn't have a job. He was Jade's bodyguard, shoulder to cry on, and interrogator. Everything. "Have you guys kissed?" was the first question to come out of his mouth when he met her most recent date. Most would answer honestly-Jade didn't date liars-but a few would stutter a no that made it so obvious they were lying. Ryan would kick him out and he would shout an 'I'll call you!' to Jade, but she would never pick up his calls, because her brother didn't like him. Beck was different. When he was asked, he answered no. But he didn't stutter, he spoke clearly with no hesitation. He was an actor, after all. Ryan hesitated. It was always a confident yes, or a stuttered no. Jade was one to kiss a lot of boys, he had noticed. But maybe Beck didn't just want her so he could kiss her.

Caleb was 12. And at 4 years younger, he was still protective of his older sister. He comforted her if he broke her heart while his older brothers beat him up. He had seen her when she was his age, how bad his father was to her when she confessed she loved acting and singing. He remembered when he was only 4, and didn't get what was happening, how Jade was balling her eyes out. When the little boy asked her what was wrong, she lifted him up onto her lap and said between sobs that 'mommy was gone.' He hadn't gotten that she meant forever, but he cried to, because he didn't like seeing his sister cry. It wasn't until he saw Beck and Jade in Jade's room when he was 11 (no he wasn't spying, that was for little kids) that he realized how perfect they were for each other. Jade was crying-balling, really- and she was a total mess. Beck lifted her up onto his lap, whispering in her ear, occasionally mumbling, "Everything is going okay. Shhh." That was what Jade did to Caleb. She sat on his lap, crying into his shoulder. He left after that, but not before realizing that Beck was the one for Jade.

**That was interesting… **

**Question- What's your favorite fanfiction story you have read?**


	6. Kindergarten

**Oh my god, I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy! Plus, tomorrow and the next day I have a big swim meet! And then Thursday I have a golf tournament. Hopefully, I'll update on Friday, but that's my birthday, and then another swim meet on Sat, Sun, Mon, so it might not be until next Tuesday. But after that the swim season is over, and it will be back to every other day. **

**So, I haven't had any time to write, so I don't have the Bori story I promised So Sorry! But, since I wanted to give you something to read, I'll post another story I wrote like, when Victorious first aired. I was new to writing back then, so it might be a little choppy in places. It's kind of like a how they all met type of thing.**

A 5 year-old Jadelyn West pouted as her mother tied a light pink ribbon in her hair.

"Look," her mother cooed, "it matches your dress perfectly!" Looking down at her outfit, Jadelyn sighed. The pink dress with the white bow around her tiny waist was not her style. Her mom brushed through her long brown hair one last time, and then Jadelyn hopped off the chair she had been standing on.

"Mommy, why are you making me wear this?" Jadelyn questioned.

"Because, sweetheart, it's your first day of kindergarten and you need to look nice." Jade didn't push the matter any further, because her mom had taken off work an hour to get her ready, something she rarely ever does. After breakfast, Mrs. West took Jadelyn by the hand, walked outside, and buckled her into her car seat. Then she got into the driver's seat and drove to Briarwood Elementary.

After the car ride, a nervous Jadelyn shakily got out of the car, and again took her mom's hand. Mrs. West chuckled as she felt her daughter's sweaty palm. The brunette frowned at her mom.

"Mommy, are you laughing at me?" She asked, almost tearful.

Her mom took a deep breath to prevent herself from laughing again. "No, baby. Let's get you to class." She picked up her daughter and carried her into the building, searching for her classroom. Eventually they found class 3A. The door was open, revealing many laughing children running around, and a few sets of parents with tears in their eyes. As they entered the classroom, Mrs. West tried to sat her daughter down, but Jadelyn had a tight hold on her shirt, and wouldn't budge. As the duo approached the teacher, Mrs. West surveyed the room.

"Hello!" A perky blonde lady said to Mrs. West. She looked around 25 years old. "I'm Miss Moore. I'll be teaching class 3A this year. Who is this little girl?" Jadelyn had hidden her face in her mom's neck.

"This is Jadelyn West. She's a little nervous about her first day of school." Her mother answered, smiling.

"Jadelyn, you don't have to be nervous. We are going to have a lot of fun today!" Miss Moore replied. The little girl looked up at her teacher with tears in her eyes, before tightly hugging her mom again.

"Sweetie, I have to go work now." Her mom said, still smiling. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and sat her down on the ground. Jadelyn looked up at her mom, tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, don't go!" She cried. Mrs. West kissed her daughter on her forehead again before leaving. Mrs. Moore took the crying girl's hand and led her over to a group of kids coloring in the corner of the room. There was little girl with brown, curly hair, who was coloring a tiger purple, a dark skinned boy who was digging in the crayon box, and a cute boy with tan skin who was talking to a pale boy with dark curly hair. Jadelyn was still crying as the teacher sat her down beside the little girl and walked away to another family.

"Hi!" The little girl beside her chirped happily. "I'm Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat!" The boy that was looking for a crayon stopped his search, and looked at the crying brunette that just sat down. The other two boys followed his gaze.

The dark skinned boy smiled a dazzling smile. "I'm Andre."

"I'm Robbie!" The pale boy introduced himself.

"I'm Beck. Why are you crying?" The tan one said.

Jadelyn chocked back a sob. "Because I want my mommy!"

"Don't cry." Beck replied in a commanding way. Jadelyn stopped crying, because she had become puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because you're our friend now, and I don't want our friend to be sad."

Jadelyn cracked a smile. She wiped at her eyes before introducing herself. "I'm Jadelyn."

"I'm going to call you Jade." Andre said.

"Yeah, let's call her Jade." Beck agreed.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat laughed.

"Okay, my name's Jade then." Jadelyn- I mean, Jade- smiled happily. The pale boy, Robbie, started coloring again, soon followed by Andre and Cat. Beck's eyes lingered on her for just a little bit longer.

"Thanks for not crying anymore Jade. I really don't like it when you cry." He smiled before picking out a coloring book and proceeding to draw. Jade giggled, and picked up a blue crayon, happy she had made some friends.

**Well… That proves how much a couple years can affect someone's writing. Jade was very OOC, they all were, plus Jades dad was never mentioned, and… there was just a lot of stuff wrong with that. I would go back through and change it, but I seriously have like 5 minutes to do this because I'm so busy. Again, sorry about the wait. And if I did a multi chapter story, would you read it? I will probably post the first chapter in 2 weeks.**

**Funny Story I need to tell- So, yesterday my little sister decided at 3 AM her and her friend that was sleeping over were going to have a fashion show. They went and took all of the dresses out of my closet and made me be the judge. It wasn't fun.**

**Question- Andre or Beck?**


End file.
